Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Fearmortali
Summary: This is dedicated to the men and women who have served in every military force, it doesn't matter what flag you fight for, in the end your just following orders to protect your beliefs and country. Twist ending, soooo fuck it...
1. Chapter 1

Wake Me up When September Ends

**Me: Hello, guys… Wait what's this!? *looks to the left of the sentence* HEY WRITER WHAT'S WITH THE ME:?**

**Writer: Well, we ought to try some new kind of intro… I mean look at Team RWBY….**

**Ruby: *walks in* Hey Fear… Whoa new design…**

**Me: Fuck it, let's see how it works… Anyways, I don't own shiet otherwise Team RWBY get ready for weddings on end… YURI WEDDINGS THAT IS! *falls down laughing hysterically***

**Writer: Umm, maybe this won't work… Oh well.**

*Fort Vale, in the middle of the dessert. March 20, 2xxx

Ruby walked out of Team RWBY's tent with her gear packed up, "Hey, Rubes, we're supposed to meet with JNPR and get briefed on what our mission is today. Here!" Yang passed Ruby her rifle, "CO said the mission's going to require C-Q-C but I was able to sneak the rifle past him." The sisters headed off to meet with Weiss and Blake at the mess hall, "Hey guys, once you're finished meet us at the CO's tent."

The pair nodded before quickly scarfing their food down while trying not to choke leaving Ruby to giggle a little bit, "Okay, maybe not too fast." Ruby and Yang left the two alone, "Hey Yang? Did you get a hint to what mission we're doing?" She looked at Yang as her sister scratched her head a bit, "Well, I was only told that it's an assassination job, but I'm not fully sure…" They moved the flap to the CO's tent and walked in, "Ah, Captain Rose, Major Xiao Long. Glad you two could make it." Lieutenant General Ozpin took a sip of his tea while motioning for them to sit, "Well, JNPR Squad hasn't made it but I believe their squad leader should be heading in now." Jaune ran into the tent panting as he made his way to a chair, "Sir, Second Lieutenant Jaune Arc is here, Sir!" Jaune weakly saluted Ozpin as he sat down, "Glad you could make it Arc, but where is Sergeant Major Nikos?"

"She's getting ready Sir."

"Alright then, we'll just wait for her." Ozpin walked over to his kettle to pour himself another cup, "Tea anyone? I do believe you will be needing a drink after that running you just did Arc." Jaune nodded as Ozpin poured some tea into a separate cup, "Here, some Jasmine tea fresh from our friends in Japan."

The three watched as Jaune almost choked on the tea as he chugged it down, while coughing and hacking at the liquid that went down the wrong throat a bit Sergeant Major Phyrra Nikos made her way in, "Sergeant Major Phyrra Nikos reporting for duty Sir!" saluting Ozpin as she walked over to Jaune to help him breathe, "Alright, now to get all of your attention. We will be cutting this mission short guys. Command just gave me the go-ahead for an assassination of Roman Torchwick. Check your scripts for any information you may need. Also General Ironwood would like to speak with us." Ozpin grabbed his remote and turned on the TV behind his desk, "Thank you Lieutenant General, gentlemen. I'd like to thank the people who gave us this opportunity. Today we will be taking down the most dangerous terrorist organization known to date, the White Fang. And it all starts with cutting off the head." A few pictures came on screen as Ironwood continued, "The pictures you see under me are the key leaders of the White Fang, first one, Roman's head of security Codename: Neo, she is a illusionist and can make your mind see things no one else sees. Make sure to clear your mind of all things when approaching her. Second one, codename: Emerald. Quick reflexes and high endurance, her file says she's done a lot of training in espionage and sabotage so if you ever fight her be sure to stay on your toes." A third picture suddenly came up, "third, Cinder Fall. This woman is known for her ways in seduction both women and men. She is also very powerful within the group considering she is second in command." Ironwood took a drink before continuing, "Fourth, Codename: Mercury, this boy has been proving to be deadly in hand to hand combat and close quarters. It is highly suggested that your reflexes stay sharp when going against him. Lastly, Roman himself. It is suggested that he is proved deadly by always having the heaviest weapons with him, but it is also thought that he has robots protecting him. Make sure you guys get a picture of his body as soon as you kill him. Good luck everyone and may gods have our back with this." Ozpin shut off the TV as he sat down, "Alright, any questions?"

"Yeah, how are we going to get there?" Jaune looked down as his script brightened, "oh…. So we're just going to be using mod-,"

"Modified VTOLs, these were made with the same material used in the stealth bombers and we dampened the engine and the rotors to produce a more muffled sound. Any more questions."

Yang raised her hand, "How many troops or men should we be expecting?" Ozpin took a sip, "You'll be expecting at most just them, but there are maybe a couple of guards that you can easily dispose of. Alright, you guys get your rest you leave at midnight tonight, good luck." Everyone left the tent and parted ways to rest up for the night to come.

*In the midst of time….

"Alright everyone, time to go. We don't need to go over how important this plan is right?" The two teams were facing Ozpin one last time before heading into the VTOLs, "No Sir!"

"Good, I'd like to give you my thanks for stopping this war at once." Everyone climbed into both VTOLs and headed off.

*"Abandoned Compound", somewhere ELSE in the dessert 0030 or 12:30 for y'all civilians…

The birds hovered right over the main entrance of the compound, "Alright, green light. Good luck." Team RWBY fast roped down followed by JNPR on the second bird, "Blake, Weiss find a rooftop and get ready to watch over the place. Yang and I will take JNPR and investigate every building." Blake and Weiss headed off without a word leaving everyone else, "Alright, so we have about 15 rooms 3 being used, 1 of those 3 being used for the meeting the other 2 being used for guards, let's go."

*I don't want to write about breaching every one of those rooms so let's move on….

"Alright I swear, that was a lot more guards than the last room… Anyways, this is the last one… Ready breach charge." Nora pulled out the plastic charge and placed it onto the door, "Ready? BREACH!" The charge blew as they all went in, "What the fuck?"

**Me: Okay, I'm starting to get used to this….**

**Writer: Well, let's just try it for a bit more and see what happens…**

**Me: Alright….**

**Ruby: Wait WHAT?! We don't get to see what happens next?!**

**Yang: Nope sis, guess we leave it to Fear to figure it out and release the next chapter soon…**

**Ruby: Ugh….. *stalks out of the room in annoyance***

**Me: Well, Yang I guess that means we're kind of free for now?**

**Ymir: *walks in* WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN OUR HOUSE!?**

**Christa: Umm Ymir, I think that's Fear….**

**Ymir: Shit, I thought you were supposed to come tomorrow?**

**Me: Well, the plane arrived earlier? *shrugs awkwardly and leaves***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remember Me!

**Me: Ah Fuck, another sleepless night… Might as well finish this story.**

**Ruby: Hey Fear, what's wrong? :3**

**Me: Nothing, Rubes… Anyways where's Yang?**

**Ruby: She…. I think she went with Runescape Fearmortali.**

**Me: Alright… What about Johno?**

**Johno: H-HEY FUCKFACE! WHY'D Y-YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!**

**Me: Because that story was wayyy to weak and sooo not because I was getting harassed by my own mind because of how vulgar you sound… Anyways I don't own anything otherwise lots of yuri things would happen in this world.**

Expecting a room full of the HVTs they saw four bodies all dead, "Hello, Vale Military Force. As you can see my most trusted allies are all dead." Everyone looked at the TV that just turned on, "I'd like to say that I'm happy that you all wanted me this badly but I must be going now." They watched as Roman clicked on a trigger, "Now as soon as I finish this sentence." The TV cut off and everyone heard a rapid beeping, "GET OUT NOW!" all hell broke loose as everyone saw only rubble as they scrambled to get out of the room, minutes later they heard the radio light up in chatter, "Falcon 2-1, Falcon 2-2 this is Omega, do you read?" coughing and hacking Ruby replied, "Yeah, Falcon 2-1 reads you Omega, we're just shaken up. IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" She got a couple of replies except for one, "Jaune you okay!? Jaune! Someone check on Jaune!" Ruby quickly got up stumbling a bit as everyone else started to stand, "Jaune! Say something Dammit!" She walked over to Jaune who was unconscious, "Dammit Jaune. Weiss get over here!" Blake and Weiss made their way over to Ruby, "Alright hold his arm as I get the shot ready." Weiss pulled out the medical bag and dug through it, "Got the Semblance Shot." She cut open his sleeve and cleaned his arm with alcohol, "This may hurt a bit." She stabbed Jaune's arm with it, everyone watched as Jaune yelped in pain, "OH FUCKING MOTHER OF LORDS OF GRIMM HOLY SHITE THAT FUCKING HURT!" Ruby couldn't stifle the laugh as she fell onto her back as Jaune kept yelling curses out of pain, "Alright Miss Vulgar, come on, Blake said she saw Roman driving away and had one of the VTOLs follow him. We have to find a vehicle and get the picture of him." Everyone scattered around the now broken compound looking for a single vehicle, "I FOUND SOMETHING!"

*Inside the warehouse portion…

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"But, isn't that kind of overkill?"

"Well, didn't Ironwood say one of the HVTs were known for always being a bringer of death?"

Everyone stared at the tank that sat right in front of them until Yang decided on joking, "I wonder how the hell she got around in the city…"

"It doesn't matter, we got a car to follow." Everyone climbed into the tank, "Hey, does anyone know how to drive this?"

"OOOO, Ren and I got a bit of training for tankery!" Nora grabbed the driver's seat and started to press random buttons, "Umm, Nora? I believe the ignition is right there…" Ren pointed towards the ignition cord, "Oh, I knew that I'm just trying to open the driver's hatch." While Nora continued to press buttons that did absolutely nothing, Ren pushed the hatch above Nora opening the driver's hatch, "Your welcome." Nora raised the chair and started the engine, "HOLD ON GUYS!"

"WHAT?" Within a second of question, Nora slammed on the pedal letting the tank fly out of the warehouse and into the dessert.

*In the middle of the dessert, in a VTOL….

"Blake, we need your help tracking your location, respond over." Blake looked intently at the truck, "I'm about 5 clicks north-east of you guys still following Roman." Blake grabbed the rifle next to her hoping to get a shot at the tires, "TRY AND HOLD HER STEADY." Blake pulled the rifle up to her shoulder looking down the sights as she looked at the closest tire, _one bullet could end it all… _Quickly she moved the sights to look at Roman's head. **BANG**, Blake watched the car swerve around and flip over a dune, "I'm roping down and checking the crash!" Without another word Blake roped in and made her way to the crash with the VTOL watching her, "You fucking kids, finally got me?" Roman, badly wounded crawled out of the now burning car, "Kids are people who are way younger than us. I'm pretty sure we're fucking adults, jackass." Blake pulled out her pistol and directed the barrel at him, "This is for your crimes against all of humanity and Faunus." **BANG, BANG, **Blake took a picture of the now dead body, "Omega, this is Falcon 2-1, mission accomplished."

"Roger that Falcon 2-1." Blake pulled off her helmet and waited for everyone else to show up.

*WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY HOLY SHIT HOW MANY TIMES!?

"And that is how we took care of the White Fang, anymore questions kids?" Everyone sat around in a group laughing, "Well, then again Ruby was willing to explain how she would've taken care of him, isn't that right Sis?" Yang patted her sister's back while they all continued to laugh, besides Ruby who decided to blush to a deep shade of red, "Shut up Yang."

"Wow, Marine training and yet she still blushes like a little girl."

"Well, that still doesn't answer everything else, I mean whatever happened to the rest of the White Fang auntie Blake?"

*Back to the pa-

"Ah, screw it. Let's just say that they all ended either being arrested or destroyed kids. Now go inside, because we want to be able to enjoy this night peacefully." The kids ran back inside after a few awws, "Well, at least we finally get to enjoy our last night of being together right guys?" Yang held up her beer as everyone else joined in, "HUNTER PACK FOREVER!"

**Me: I'm pretty sure I just fucked up big time didn't I?**

**Ruby: You think?**

**Me: What? I mean that's how my grandpa acted when he told me about his stories of him in the military!**

**Ruby: True, then again aren't veterans always putting a joke onto their endings sometimes?**

**Me: Well, most of his friends did. But then again, they were also caught in a lot of tight situations.**

**Ruby: Alright, anyways I'm gonna go see Weiss! BYE FEAR!**

**Me: That's another ending to another story. Good night all! Also send all flame and hate mail to this NOT ABANDONED EMAIL: **


End file.
